


In Heat

by Cloudpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the hottest day in summer The Bunker is cursed and poor human Castiel is stuck there to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

  
  
Castiel had never suffered like this in his life before. He felt like he was dying. Or at least he wished he was, because then his body temperature would lower minutely. It was the hottest summer he had ever lived through. It may not have been, but this was the first time he had been human during one, and forced to endure such scalding temperatures. He lay awake in the darkness of the bunker, staring up at the ceiling, barely able to make out the panels there.  
It was fuck-off o’clock in the morning, mind numbingly hot and stuffy to the point he occasionally thought he may run out of oxygen.

  
In the early evening the day before, everything had gone pear shaped. All amenities that the bunker had had spontaneously stopped working. Nothing, no electricity of any sort would work in or around the bunker. Not a light bulb, laptop or torch. It was still the safest possible place for him to be, so despite the fact that there was now no air-conditioning he was not allowed to leave. In the few hours of daylight that had remained, Sam and Dean had tried to figure out what went so horribly wrong, but nothing had yielded any results. The brothers had driven off to try and do some research in town where there was actually light for them to read by, as to what supernatural cause could be responsible for this travesty, leaving Castiel all alone in this place swathed in an oppressive darkness.

  
When the sheer stickiness of the sweat on his body became too much to bear, he had fumbled his way blindly to the bathroom, hoping even to have a cold shower since the hot geyser would be useless without electricity – only to turn the tap and – nothing. Whatever it was that had jammed the electricity had also cut off the water.

  
Never the less he had pursued his cause for cleanliness, found a small bottle of water in the fridge and a cloth to at the very least wipe himself down.

  
That had been last night. He had not been able to get a wink of rest because, however he lay, he had felt smothered by the blankets surrounding him. Now he lay sprawled on the floor beside the bed. It was too hot to live. This was the only way he could get by. Sam and Dean had still not returned, the only way he could even tell that it was day time was because of the tiniest bit of light that was starting to filter through a small dusty window in the passage outside of the room. There were only three such windows in the entire bunker. Not enough light to do anything useful by. Not that he actually wanted to move _at all_.

  
He didn’t want to move, but he should. His stomach was making the sounds that made Dean stare at him in alarm. He needed to forage in the darkness.

  
With a great sigh of reluctance Castiel rolled over and clambered to his feet. Food – food so that the body would perform its functions properly. Especially in this heat he needed to keep his strength. Fumbling through the dark Cas made his way to the kitchen. He was fairly sure that when he was able to see them again, his legs would have come to look like they belonged to a Dalmatian with all the bruises he must have from walking into furniture.

He made it to the fridge in more or less one piece and fumbled through the side door till he felt the hard edges of a plastic bottle. Pulling it out he opened it and delicately sniffed the contents. The smell nearly sent him reeling it was so foul. Definitely spoiled milk. Screwing the lid hastily back on he stuffed the bottle back in the fridge and closed the door. Dean could deal with it. He didn’t know where the bin was from here anyway.

  
The top cupboard on the right? That was the one with dry food was it not?

  
Graceful fingers skimmed over the varnished wood till they brushed the cold metal of the handle and swung the cupboard door wide. Glass jar – coffee, tin of teabags, cardboard box?  
He pulled the box out of the cupboard and shook it. Cookies. Sam opened them three days ago.   
Cas pulled open the box ( he may have ended up ripping the top off in frustration at not being able to find an opening)  and tipped a cookie into his hand. As he bit into it, it was sweet, stale and far more chewy than it ought to be, not entirely unpleasant however.

  
While he stood there in the dark in nothing but his boxers (for that was the only way he could survive this forsaken heat) the tiny amount of light filtering through the second barely there window increased ever so slightly to a point where Castiel could make out distinct shapes in the room, and yet was still unable to distinguish colours.

  
The bang of the bunker door opening suddenly brought Castiel  to the alert in spite of the intolerable weather.

  
“Cas?” a gruff voice called, followed by feet clattering down the stairs.

  
“Be careful of the chair Dean.” Castiel called.

  
“Be careful of the wh-”a loud bang and a muffled curse ensued as Dean walked into the very same chair that Castiel had hit on his way there.

  
Castiel winced in sympathy, but a faint smile touched his lips. Dean eventually clattered through the kitchen door. Castiel could make out his broad shouldered outline, and as he drew closer, his vague facial features.

  
“Sammy just went to pick up some things that we are gonna need to lift the curse on this place, should be back soon.” He placed a packet he was carrying - nearly on the counter.

Cas reached out to catch it and push it the rest of the way on. Clearly the hunter’s eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the darkness of the bunker. Whatever was in the packet felt cold and his eyes widened.

  
“I know the freezer’s not operational at the moment but I figured it’s hot enough that we could polish off a tub of ice-cream between us.” Dean reached into the packet and pulled forth a round tub. Castiel could just make out the grimace on his face as he did so.  “Looks like it’s already partly melted and leaking, however-” the hunter raised a hand to wipe it off on his shirt but Castiel caught it with his own. He could feel the cold stickiness on Dean's skin.

  
Dean stared towards where Castiel stood. Cas doubted he could make out more than a silhouette at this stage, so he just leaned in and carefully flicked his tongue out to lick the melted ice-cream off of Dean's hand.

  
The hunter’s breath hitched in his throat and a small smile played across Castiel’s lips.

  
“We should not waste cold things in this sort of heat,” He said, releasing Dean's hand to take the tub of ice-cream from him. The tub, even though it had leaked and coated his fingers, as he pried it away from Dean, was blissfully cold against his palms.

  
“But it’s sticky-” Dean began.

  
A sudden boldness took Castiel and he reached forward, placing an icecream covered finger on Dean's lips. It was too hot to argue.

  
“Waste not,” He murmured and was pleasantly surprised at the obedience as Dean's tongue darted out between slightly parted lips to lick his finger, pulling it into his mouth between perfectly shaped lips. Castiel dampened his own suddenly dry lips.

  
Suddenly this room was stifling, and even looking at Dean with so much clothing on was making him over heat. He instantly resolved to remedy the situation. Ice-cream tub in one hand, Castiel moved swiftly into Dean’s personal space, grabbing a handful of leather jacket. With his lips pressed close to Dean's ear he said in a low gravelly voice, “Come with me, so that I can see how much of this tub I can polish off of _you_.”

  
With that said, he walked on without releasing the jacket and half dragged Dean through the darkness. Inwardly Castiel sincerely hoped that Sam had some difficulty finding the things they would need to break the curse.

  
Somehow miraculously, he didn’t collide with a single thing on his way to the bedroom this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt my friend Senshibyne gave me.  
> Prompt: Power Cut, Heatwave, no water, stale cookies, fuck early mornings, icecream


End file.
